Algo mas que amigos
by Kimiko I
Summary: SoMa Chapther 8 up!Me gustaría pensar que he vivido todo este tiempo en una larga pesadilla. Vivo anclada en el pasado. Echando una y otra vez la vista atrás, viviendo en el recuerdo de todos y cada uno de aquellos días
1. Anoche

Bueno, tras ver toda la serie de Soul Eater y leer los 53 capitulos del manga que han salido por ahora en japon, decidi hace algunos dias escribir pequeñas historias de Soul Eater. Muchas seran de Soul x Maka peor otras no. espero que os guste

Esta sera la primera, si puedo, pondre una pequeña historia cada semana.

Leanlo haber si os gusta n0n es un Soul x Maka, em encanta esta pareja...

No em pertenece ningun perosonaje, son toditos de el autor.. si, por desgracia tampoco Soul me pertenece... (

* * *

**Anoche **

La mañana era iluminada, como muchas otras en Death City.

El zumo, ya exprimido, estaba encima de la mesa, junto con unas tostadas recién salidas de la tostadora.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un peliblanco risueño. Frotándose la nuca, llegó a la cocina.

Su compañera le esperaba sentada, atándose dos altas coletas, masticando media tostada.

Movió la silla y se sentó.

Tomó la cucharilla y echó azúcar al zumo, para después revolverlo, frotándose los ojos.

Observó a su compañera enfrente de él. Ella lo miró, permitiendo que el viera sus prolongadas ojeras.

Soul frunció levemente el ceño, siguió dando vueltas al anaranjado liquido, para beber después algunos sorbos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Maka? –pregunto el, dejando el vaso medio lleno en la mesa.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, terminado de atarse sus coletas.

-Bien, estuve estudiando y preparando lo que iba a hacer hoy.

Soul recordó que hoy no tenían que ir a Shibusen, era festivo.

-Y tú, ¿has dormido bien? –Sonriente, se levantó y llevó el vaso vacío al fregadero.

-Tsk... bien, pero creo que tu no has dormido tan bien como yo, ¿Me equivoco? –Se giró, apoyando un brazo contra la silla, mirando severamente a la rubia.

Maka estaba de espaldas a el, sintiendo su intensa mirada.

Se lamió los labios y con un ágil movimiento, tomó una manzana del frutero.

Quedando cara a cara con Soul, sonrió.

Intenta parecer animada. Pensó el arma.

-Tan solo me quedé estudiando mas de la cuenta, no te preocupes. –Lanzo la roja manzana al aire, para después cogerla de nuevo, repitiendo este movimiento varias veces.

No la creyó, pero observó la manzana con sus ojos carmesíes, siguiendo su trayecto, como un imán. Arriba, abajo, arriba abajo, arri... esta vez la manzana no voló.

La roja fruta ahora estaba en la mano de su compañera, y esta, miraba el suelo.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –Pregunto el, sin quitar la vista de la fruta.

Tardo en contestar. Pasaron varios segundos, que a Soul le parecieron una eternidad.

-Soul... –El aludido la miró, posando sus ojos en su blanca cara. –Yo... es que... –Se mordió un labio inferior. –Lo que pasó... tú...

Sus palabras salían como susurros en una noche de tormenta. Soul tenia que estar concentrado para entender lo que decía.

Con voz mas audible pudo decir:

-Anoche... –Apretaba la manzana con fuerza, como si fuera un tesoro que alguien se lo podría robar en cualquier momento.

Y Soul lo entendió todo de golpe. Abrió mucho los ojos para después esbozar una de sus sonrisas.

-Anoche. –Repitió el con voz ronca. Su sonrisa no se borro en ningún momento.

Ella le miró, esta vez no sonreía.

-Yo... lo siento... fue... sin querer. –Su voz sonaba cada vez mas baja en los oídos de el peliblanco.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Soul.

Cojió el vaso de zumo y se levantó. Maka le siguió con los ojos, cuando llego a su lado, se apartó para dejar que el pusiera el vaso en el fregadero.

El miraba al suelo, pensativo mientras que ella le miraba, siguiendo sus movimientos.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

"Ya te he enfadado... lo siento, es mi culpa, ya lo se" –Pensó la chica mirando al piso.

-Maka... –Un susurro rasgo el silencio. El estaba muy cerca de ella. Podía sentir su aliento en el cuello.

Ella no se giro. Pensó que ahora la gritaría y la reprocharía lo sucedido anoche.

Oyó su risa detrás de ella. Mierda se estaba riendo de ella, que tonta habia sido.

No pudo girarse para gritarle lo estúpido que era.

Ahogó un suspiro mientras la manzana caía al suelo, con un sordo sonido. Las piernas la flagearon, sentía que se caía.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Soul mientras apretaba contra ellos los labios de su compañera

-Por esto no has dormido, ¿Me equivoco?–Separándose de ella, la miro a los ojos.

Los orbes verdes de su compañera relucían. Sonrió. Si, eso era por lo que su compañera no habia dormido.

Ella no contestó. Solo le siguió mirando, como si fuera la ultima vez que se iban a ver.

-Entendido...-sonrió el. Y se fundieron en otro tierno beso.

"Anoche me besó, si, yo hice mueca de asco, y eso la dolió. Me había sorprendido, fue en un segundo. Y al siguiente ella había salido del salón para encerrase en su cuarto. Dejando tras de si, a su compañero con cara de tonto, sonriendo de forma estúpida...sentado en el sofá, observando la televisión como si no la viera...Tan solo viendo a ella...escuchando tan solo los latidos de mi acelerado corazón...saboreando ese primer beso..."

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si quereis poner reviews tan solo dale al "go" que hay ahí debajo n0n

Un beso para los fanaticos de Soul Eater!


	2. Solo Amigos

**He vuelto!! Para daros la tabarra con mis historias xD. Lo primero de todo, muchisimas gracias por los reviews! de verdad! los agradezco mucho :9**

**Este Drabble, es algo raro, me salio asi como asi, en cinco minutos.**

**Espero que els guste, es mas cortito que el anterior :) Pero me gusto como quedo.**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no em pertecenen, le pertenecen al autor, por desgracia -.-U**

* * *

**Solo Amigos**

Lo he intentado mucha veces, pero algo me detiene, un cristal. Un cristal tan transparente como el aire pero tan duro como un diamante. Y me quedo ahí, tan solo observándote. ¿Alguna vez seré tan fuerte para traspasarlo?

Nos llevamos bien, lo se.

Nos ayudamos mutuamente en las luchas, lo sabes.

Te añoro lo se, pero tu no lo sabes.

¿Por qué es tan difícil dar este paso?

Tan solo es un paso.

Después habría felicidad, alegría y sonrisas.

O no.

También podría haber tristeza, desilusión y lágrimas.

No seria un amor para siempre. Porque no hay amor eterno.

Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, desde que llegaste a Shibusen con tu aire pasota y te instalaste en el apartamento que compré. A la vez que te clavabas en mi corazón.

Y ahora, muchos años después, sigo mirándote, sigo llevándome bien con tigo, sigo riéndome a tu lado, pero sigo sin comprender el porqué no puedo dar este paso.

Muchos me dirían "Hazlo, no pierdes nada"

Pero algo en mi interior me lo impide. ¿Timidez?

No.

Miedo a perderte, perderte como amigo y compañero, perder los momentos en los que me fastidias para que me enfade, a perder los momentos de la sincronización de almas. Miedo a perder los ratos que pasamos hablando y discutiendo de una misma cosa, miedo a perder tu sonrisa. Miedo a perderte, y que te vallas.

Porque pensaras que soy una tonta. Y te iras. Lo sé. Seguro.

Por lo tanto, prefiero vivir en una fantasiosa realidad.

Porque tengo que fingir sonreír porque somos amigos, y llorar porque nunca seremos mas que eso.

Tan solo, _Amigos._

* * *

**n0n espero que les guste :3 **

**Si lo leen y no estais registrados en FF registrense, que los reviews son agradecidos :)**

**Bueno, pues hasta la proxima semana!! prometo que el siguiente drabble sea mas largo ;P que lo disfruten!**

**Sayo!**


	3. Baka

Sentimientos

**Baka...**

Rabia. Su pasatiempo favorito.

Si, le gustaba hacerla rabiar. Era muy divertido.

Sonrió mientras se agachaba para recoger los destrozos.

Ella cogía los trozos del jarrón, enfuscada, enfadada, mientras que el la miraba con una burlona sonrisa. La ponía enferma. No le soportaba, ¿como puede ser que sea su compañero de armas?

-Ya lo recojo yo. –El tono seco y cortante de la chica le hizo callarse, dejando de recoger los trozos.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

Soul sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Se tiraría en la cama.

Agarraría un cojín, lo estrangularía imaginando que es su cabeza.

Y por ultimo, gritaría abrazada al pobre cojín.

Y así paso, y como muchas otras veces Soul abrió un poco el cuello de su camiseta, para que entrara aire y tango saliva.

Si, hacerla rabiar era su mejor pasatiempo, mejor que los sudokus esos. Pero eso después tenia consecuencias... Y a veces, muy malas...

Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a ver un aburrido programa, con el que se quedaría dormido cuando llegaran los anuncios.

Y así fue.

Habían pasado muchas horas cuando se despertó. Ya habia anochecido.

Miró la puerta del cuarto de Maka. No se habia abierto. No habia salido en toda la tarde.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y se metía en la cocina.

Las 9... que siesta mas larga...

Sus tripas rugieron, pidiendo feroces, alimento.

Abrió el frigorífico con parsimonia y observo detenidamente lo que en el se hallaba

Ramen, Salchichas, Queso... algo de Sushi, el jamón york que Blair no se había comido... pimientos, unas latas de refresco...

Opto por un vaso de leche.

Mientras se lo bebía volvió a clavar la vista en la puerta del cuarto.

No lo podía dejar así e irse a la cama. Era tentador, pero seria portarse mal con ella.

Volvió a abrir el frigorífico.

Listo.

Un vaso de leche, galletas y un bocadillo de queso. Eso bastaría.

A ella le gustaba el queso, o eso recordaba...

Lo puso en una bandeja y toco con los nudillos la puerta del cuarto de su técnica.

No hubo respuesta.

Chasqueo la lengua. Llamó otra vez.

Nada, o estaba dormida o seguía enfadada. Y no quería hablar con el.

-Maka, ¿sigues igual? Solo era un jarrón y encima era antiguo, no te pongas así por una bobada...

Un murmullo le llego desde dentro. Un insulto.

Seguía igual, si entraba le iba a caer una buena paliza, pero habia que intentarlo.

Asió el pomo de la puerta.

-No entres. –La voz fría y tajante le hizo parar en seco. Agacho la cabeza, arrepentido.

-Gomen... –su voz era apenas aludidle, pero estuvo seguro de que le oyó. –Por lo menos, déjame entrar y te doy esto.

Un suspiro tras la puerta le contestó. Abrió.

Maka se encontraba tumbada en la cama, para después sentarse en cuanto el entró.

-Te... Te he hecho algo para que comas... no te puedes quedar sin cenar.

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-No tengo hambre.

"¿Pero será cabezona?" –Pensó el peliblanco mientras se adentraba mas en la habitación.

-Maka, tienes que comer, te pondrás mala y después te dolerá la tripa. –El se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.

-No tengo hambre. –Repitió la técnica con voz tajante.

-Pero Maka, no quiero que después te levantes por la noche a picotear algo. –Se acercaba a la mesilla, para dejar la bandeja con la comida. -Tomate esto, esta calentito y n--

Vidrio. El chasquido del vidrio al romperse lo asusto. Todo paso a cámara lenta;

El empujón, el "¡¡He dicho que no!!" de su compañera, el chasquido de los cristales al romperse, el sonido metálico de la bandeja contra el suelo, la leche derramarse...

Abrió mucho los ojos y la miro con odio.

-¡¡Baka!! ¡Que demonios has hecho theme! –Sus ojos carmesíes desprendían odio. Todo lo que habia hecho con toda la buena fe ahora estaba derramado por el suelo. Hecho trizas.

Se acerco mucho a ella y la agarro de la camiseta. Estaba furioso, no sabia porqué se molestaba en nada, si después, ni siquiera lo aceptaba ni un "Gracias" ni nada. Estaba rabioso, enfadado, le habia fastidiado mucho lo que había hecho.

Pudo ver la expresión de su amiga, Miedo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, casi con lagrimas. Ella ahogó un suspiro y eso hizo que el reaccionara.

Soul dio una patada al desperdicio y salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta.

Maka se quedó unos segundos estática, sin saber que hacer. Habia sentido miedo, y toda la rabia se habia esfumado como por arte de magia. Miró el desastre que habia provocado y se levanto.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

¡Imbecil, era imbecil!

¿Cómo podría haberla asustado a ella, estaba loco, loco de atar, se iría, y no quería saber nada de lo ocurrido.

Si, eso iba a hacer. Tomo su chaqueta negra y asió el pomo de la puerta, para irse y no volver.

Pero algo le detuvo.

-Oi... Soul...

Había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre, estaba fuera de su habitación, tímida, arrepentida, miedosa.

La miró. Y vio algo que no querría haber visto.

Lágrimas.

La había hecho llorar, como a una niña pequeña cuando se le rompe su juguete favorito. Como cuando te dan un balonazo o te caes de la bici.

Su expresión cambió por completo. Ya no se iría. No la dejaría, tan débil, tan indefensa, tan...

Sola.

No podría hacer eso, eso no.

Porque la tenía que proteger. Para eso era su técnico.

El bajo la cabeza, arrepentido, su pelo impedía verle los ojos, haciendo una sombra en la cara.

-Soul... yo-- –repitió ella, no pudo seguir la frase, se le quebró la voz.

El se iba acercando mas a ella, con paso lento y sin mirarla de frente.

Maka, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta luchaba por retener las lágrimas.

Cuando el se hubo acercado lo suficiente a ella, levanto la vista , pero esta vez ella no lo miraba. Si no que lloraba.

Y la abrazó.

Sintió su calor muy cerca de ella, y el también pudo sentirlo.

Ya estaba protegida, ya le tenia a el.

El había sido un estúpido por haberla hecho llorar.

Ella se refugió en sus brazos, reconfortantes y llenos de calor, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, para después abrazarle otra vez y volver a llorar.

Los minutos pasaron, y siguieron abrazados. Ella aún lloraba y el escuchaba su débil llanto, no lo soportaba, no la quería ver así, quería ver su sonrisa.

Se separó de ella y tomo su barbilla, haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos.

-Maka.. gomen, soy estúpido no quería tratarte así, no quería que te asustases.

-Soul... perdóname a mi, fui yo la imbecil, la que se cabreó por un antiguo jarrón que no sirve para nada... perdóname tu a mi.

El sonrió y la seco una lagrima que redaba por su mejilla.

-Hehe, entonces, serenos los dos imbéciles...

Ella le miro sin apartar la vista de sus rojos ojos.

Y en ese momento, fue cuando le beso.

Dejando atrás todos sus sentimientos. Todo lo que ellos sentían, era amor, no podían expresar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y por eso se llevaban mal y se insultaban continuamente, sin darse cuenta del verdadero sentimiento.

-Ai Shiteru... Soul.

Y fue en ese momento cuando el la dedicó, la mas cálida de sus sonrisas. Que ella no olvidaría jamás.


	4. Kokoro

**Hola! pues vuelvo a escribir otro :Dy daros la tabarra un rato.. xD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me encantan =D**

**Este es otro Soul x Maka (como no xD)**

**Para los que no sepan Japo, les digo, que la palabra del itulo, "Kokoro" Significa Corazón.**

**Creo que eso es todo n0n**

**Espero que les guste dejen sus reviews!  
**

**Kokoro**

Y estoy aquí, parado y rezagado. Observando. No, observándote.

Tu sigues corriendo, de tejado en tejado, pero pronto te paras y miras atrás. Me preguntas la razón por la que me paro y vienes hacia mi, despacio.

El viento te revuelve tu pelo rubio, deshaciéndote las coletas, pero no te importa.

No, te importo yo.

¿Por qué te preocupas por un cabezota como yo? No tienes por qué hacer eso, tan solo soy tu compañero de pelea.

Me sobresaltas. Pones una mano en mi hombro y te miro. No tengo otra escapatoria.

Sin dejarte preguntar, respondo.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. –Miro hacia otro lado, rompiendo el contacto visual que me vuelve loco.

Me miras con ternura y sonríes con tristeza. ¿Por qué haces eso? Acaso me lees los pensamientos, no puedes adivinar como me siento en estos momentos, no lo sabes.

Abro los ojos. Acaso...

Te miro asombrado, ¡kuso! ¿Por qué demonios puedes ver el alma?

-Soul... –Pronuncia mi nombre con un hilo de voz como si quisiera que solo yo la oyera.

Me separo de ella y comienzo a andar hacia la dirección en la cual nos esperan Shinigami-Sama y Spirit.

No se ha movido ni un milímetro. Tsk... Me paro y la espero, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

El tiempo pasa y no se mueve. Que remedio...

-Oi... Maka –Mi voz suena ronca, rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotros.

La observo como otras veces, de espaldas a mi. Kami... la abrazaría....tan solo para consolarla. A sido por mi culpa el que se ponga así, ha visto lo que siento en estos momentos... Me muerdo el labio inferior y me dirijo a su lado.

Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que no estabas enfadada. Si no que llorabas. Intentabas no llorar, pero las pequeñas motas que habia a tus pies te delataban.

Pongo una mano en tu hombro, pero tu me rechazas.

-Lo se, me pasa lo mismo.

Tan solo dice eso. Y incrédulo yo, me doy cuenta de todo.

Con una mano me froto la frente. ¿Cómo puedo tener tanto Ego? ¡Ni yo mismo lo entiendo! Con 12 años no era así ¿verdad? Cxreo que he madurado, o eso quiero creer.

-Han pasado varios años, Soul.... y los dos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, en un momento u otro.... –Mis pensamientos son callados por sus palabras.

-Pero... Maka yo... Kami... No quiero que te vallas –Mis palabras resuenan en la noche. Como un susurro de viento.

-Soul... las reglas son las reglas, ya nos lo dijo Shinigami-sama el día que aceptamos esto.

-Gomen Maka... pensaba... que no... pensaba que estarías feliz. Habías cumplido tu sueño....

-Pero algunos sueños no siempre se cumplen.... Si, un sueño se ha cumplido, ahora soy una Death Style. Pero hay algo que he perdido. Algo que no he podido cumplir. Me di cuenta tarde...

No me ha mirado en ningún momento de la conversación. Veo como sus hombros se convulsionan para morir en un llanto ahogado, lastimero.

Siempre tiene la misma sonrisa, siempre tan positiva, siempre quiso darlo todo en cada batalla aunque la costara la vida. Para lograr su sueño. Pensaba que la alegraría.

Y también pensaba que yo estaría alegre... No pensaba que se sintiera como yo. Mostrando siempre su cálida sonrisa y animándome a que me lo pase muy bien aquí, mientras que ella se iría con su padre. Quedándome yo como arma de Shinigami-Sama.

Sus sollozos me atormentan, no la puedo ver los ojos, pero los tendrá rojos. Veo como las lagrimas caen sobre el piso. Me esta volviendo loco, que pare de llorar. No la quiero ver así. No quiero que se lleve una mala despedida.

Y, sin resistirlo mas, la rodeo con mis brazos y quedo detrás de ella. Acercándola contra mi. Protegiéndola.

-Maka.... tu no has perdido nada. –La hablo al oído, haciendo que pare de llorar. Calmando sus sollozos. –Porque estoy aquí, porque estaré a tu lado, siempre.-Pero vuelve a llorar, no valgo para estas cosas, pero no me rindo.

-Maka.... no has perdido nada. –Me giro sin dejar de abrazarla y quedo enfrente de ella.

La miro a los ojos. Rojos. Y tendrían que ser verdes. Verdes esmeraldas. Preciosos.

Ella observa mis movimientos lentamente.

La sonrío. A veces es cabezona, pero siempre reacciona.

-Estaré contigo. –Mi dedo índice se posa en su pecho. –Aquí.

Ella mira mi dedo para después mirarme. Su cara no muestra ninguna expresión. Sonrío y la abrazo. Intentando calmarla. Pensar que todo esto ha venido a que yo me sentía igual que ella... tsk...

Agarra con sus manos desnudas mi chaqueta negra. Aferrándola. Protegiéndose.

-No dejare que te pase nada. Maka. Ahora, solo tienes que irte. Recuerda donde estoy...

Se separa de mi y da unos pasos hacia atrás. Me mira y sonríe.

Ya queda poco tiempo, se tiene que ir. Me gustaría que esta despedida durara siempre y así no tener que irse...

Andamos hacía donde habíamos quedado, sin hablar. Tan solo mirándonos.

Shinigami-sama y Spirit nos esperan.

Shinigami les abrirá una puerta hasta Japón. Será un paso y desaparecer.

Maka mira a su padre y asiente. La puerta se ha abierto.

Y, antes de verla desaparecer para siempre, un susurro en el aire llega a mis oídos, su voz.

"...Kokoro..." La observo los últimos instantes. Ella sonríe, como muchas otra veces. Contenta y alegre, pero las lágrimas corren por su mejillas. ¿Tristeza?

La miro con ternura. No, Felicidad. Su mano esta posada en su pecho, en su corazón.

Y sin quererlo, una lágrima surca mi mejilla, para morir en mi pecho.

Y mi mano se dirige a mi pecho, quizá para limpiar la perla salada o quizá tan solo quizá para seguir protegiéndola.

Volverá, algún día. Lo presiento.

-Tranquilo, la volverás a ver. No será la última vez.

Y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida. Y, sin girarme, las palabras se escapan de mi boca.

-Lo sé.


	5. Nuestro camino

hOOOOLAAAA despues de ir al salon del manga y conocer a todo el elenco protagoniza do de Soul Eater, soy feliz! y se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para fics de SoulMaka n0n y eso es bueno. Asi que, ayer me dio la venada y aqui estoy, escribiendo otra de mis historias n0n. Me gusta como ha quedado, pero quiero saber sus opiniones, lo proximo, sera un songFic, que he encontrado una cancion buenisisima para esta pareja. por cierto, han visto ya el nuevo oppenig de SE? porque esta genialoso! *o* Y los momentos Soul Maka mola muucho jejje Bueno, les dejo con la historia que si no, me voy pro ,las ramas ;D

lamento que sea tan corta pero es lo que me salio jeje

**"Nuestro camino"**

No estas sola, no, estamos juntos.

Desde que nos asignaron como compañeros para realizar múltiples misiones.

Recuerdo, que te dije que estaré a tu lado.

Y, sabes que cogeré tu mano, cuando haga frió, y te sientas que ya no puedes mas, que es el final.

Te arroparé.

Porque has intentado irte muchas veces, por alguna rabieta o enfado, pero sabes que no hay otro lugar a donde ir. Y, también sabes que suelo estar ahí, a tu lado, escuchándote, reprochándote, ó tal vez... enfadándote... pero sabes que _suelo_ estar ahí.

Resiste, porque sabes que lo conseguiremos, aunque muchos obstáculos se crucen en nuestro camino, aunque las condiciones sean pésimas, sabes lo conseguiremos.

Tan solo, sigue así, mantente tan fuerte como ahora.

Porque sabes que estoy aquí, para ti. Aquí, y para ti.

¿Qué mas puedes pedir?

No hay nada que puedas decir, ni elegir otro camino, ni tampoco, puedes decir nada.

Cuando llegue la hora de la verdad. Resiste y se fuerte, no tengas miedo.

Porque lo conseguiremos, lo se. Y tu también lo sabes.

Pero todo principio, tiene un final, sabes que nos separaremos, sabes que las puertas se cerraran.

Pero mientras estés a mi lado, te defenderé y luchare junto a ti. Porque eres mi tecnico, ¿no?

Escucha cuando te digo, que creo que nada va a cambiar.

Nada puede cambiar el destino... O tal vez si.

Pero, si algún problema o si alguna dificultad se cruza en nuestro camino, se que lo resolverás perfectamente. Lo se.

A si que, resiste hasta el momento en que las puertas se cierren y todo acabe.

Tan solo, piensa..

_Piensa que lo conseguiremos._

¿Que les pareció? den sus opiniones n0n y si lo leen y no estan registrados, registrense y den al "go" de ahi abajo ;D

Hasta la proxima historia!~~


	6. Un Día especial

Tras muuuuuuuucho sin escribir, aqui les traigo el siguiente!!!

Muchisiismas gracioas por los reviews me encantan me los como todos xD

Alguna saclaraciones...

Parejas: SoMa or course.

Es un UA (Universo alterno, osease que no estan de Death City) xD En el mundo real. Es el primero que hago hehe

La historia esta narrado por Maka hacía ya mucho que no narraba una historia con ella, esque Soul me puede xD Pero me gustó como quedo.

La historia está hecha mediante una cancion que escuche hace una horas en la radio y se llama "Jueves! de LODV por si alguien quiere escucharla me pareció encantadora :) asique suena mucho a la cancion hehe

Me gustó paar esta pareja ^__^ (No se si ha esto se le puede llamar un Song-FicxD)

Pues sin mas que decir!!! Me despido espero traeros otra historia pronto

* * *

**Un día especial...**

El viento me había dado en la cara cuando las puertas se cerraron, y, busqué mi asiento como todos los días.

Un jueves como otro cualquiera, era monótono, cada día me levantaba con sueño, y al llegar al tren me sentaba, ya tenía el asiento como si fuera mío.

Para después dirigirme a mi oficina a trabajar, hasta la hora de volver a casa.

Ya sentaba en el asiento, me coloco las coletas, mi pelo rubio brilla con los primeros rayos dorados del sol.

Si, ya se que no soy muy guapa, pero si que soy lista, y eso lo se. Siempre sacaba las mejores notas en mi clase.

Aunque siempre he soñado ser como una de esas chicas de revista, un poco mas guapa y llevarme a todos los chicos de calle.

Nunca he tenido un novio, aunque eso ahora mismo no me importa, ya me he acostumbrado a vivir en un apartamento, sola. Con alguna que otra visita de mis amigas. No soy especial...

Por que si fuera así, tendría el valor de preguntarte quien eres.

Porque te has sentado como todos los días, enfrente de mi. Con tu pelo blanco y tus ojos rojos. Sigues llevando esa bandolera negra que tanto me gusta.

Y me ajusto la falda que cuadros rojos que llevo, porque esta prenda me la he puesto por ti, es mi mejor falda, y ni te lo imaginas.

Te veo que bostezas al cristal, mientras te frotas los ojos. Y mis ojos se nublan...

Porque cuando me miras, yo te miro, y seguidamente un suspiro se escapa de tu boca.

Cierro los ojos, sé que has apartado la vista.

Y mi corazón late muy deprisa, intento que no escuches mis latidos. mientras respiración se acelera.

Intento hacerme muy pequeña para que no me veas, mis manos tiemblan y sudan, colocándome la falda.

Y ésto pasa muchos días, cada mañana, de parada a parada. De lunes a viernes.

Abro los ojos, y enfrente de mí, sigues tú.

Mi cuerpo se mueve con el vaivén del tren y entre los dos hay tan solo silencio.

Y, entonces es cuando ocurre.

Me muerdo la lengua, pero mis palabras se escapan como un susurro.

Pronuncio tu nombre tartamudeando.

Y és cuando pensaras "que chicas mas tonta, ¿qué hace hablando ésta conmigo?

Y me quiero morir.

Y entonces es cuando me miras y dices:

-No te conozco, pero ya te estaba echando de menos.

Ahogo un suspiro.

Siempre cojo este tren y rechazo que mi padre me lleve a la oficina, aunque sea mucho mas rápido.

¡kami!, ya estamos llegando, es el mejor día de mi vida.

Mi día especial.

Nunca habíamos hablado, a veces habíamos cambiado alguna mirada, pero sin ningún significado. Y ahora...

Y me coges la mano, tu tacto me pone los pelos de punta y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, fría como el hielo.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Un túnel.

Te busco con mis manos, y toco tu cara fría.

Y en ese momento es cuando noto tu aliento muy cerca de mi, y me dices, que no puedes estar los fines de semana contento, sin verme.

Dices que los lunes es tu día favorito, ya que me ves cada mañana; De lunes, a viernes.

Y después....

Me dices que me quieres.

Y, mirándote en la oscuridad, mi cara se inclina hacia ti.

Y me vuelvo valiente.

Y te regalo mi ultimo suspiro.

Para después, besarte.

Y la luz se hizo, el túnel ya lo habíamos dejado atrás.

Todo parecía igual que antes, o eso pensarán los que están ajetreados a nuestro alrededor.

Pero yo no pienso lo mismo. Porque entre tú y yo ya no hay ninguna barrera, porque ahora tu....

Estas a mi lado. Pasando una mano por mi espalda.

Y las puertas se abren, es mi parada.

Me levanto, cojo mi bolso, y intento irme. Pero algo me lo impide.

Tú.

Me has cogido la mano. Me miras, y sonríes. Y siento que me derrito.

No hace falta que digas: "¿Mañana nos veremos?"

Porque sabes que si.


	7. Ayer tenía ganas de besarla

Hola, de nuevo, como dije faltaba poco para encontrarnos otra vez. aqui traigo otro drabble de SoulxMaka. Es parecido al de "Yesterday" La verdad esque al principio los dos iban a ser uno, pero salió muy largo y por eso los separe. Espero que os guste. La verdad esque me gusta escribir sobre como sería las discursiones de estos dos tortolos. No se, me gustan que discutan porque en el fondo se quieren (L) Lo lamento si os parece muy parecido -.-U

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, pertenecem a Atsushi Ookubo ^^

**Notas: **Soul POV [como siempre] Ninguna mas.

* * *

**Ayer tenia ganas de besarla, de comerme sus labios.**

Ayer tenía ganas de besarla, de comerme sus labios.

A medio día, discutimos.

Nuestras discusiones son largas, en círculos, no vamos a ninguna parte.

Solo damos vueltas sobre los mismos temas con las mismas palabras, los mismos reproches.

Lo único que cambia es la excusa para que comience la discusión.

Ayer la discusión, eran treinta minutos. Y recorrimos minuto a minuto, dedicamos horas en recorrer esos treinta minutos.

Son discusiones sin fin, sin solución, me desesperan esas discusiones.

Ella quiere arreglarlo a costa de todo, yo no encuentro la solución, las palabras mágicas.

Yo no sé arreglarlo.

Ayer discutimos dos horas sobre treinta minutos.

Odio discutir.

Ayer tenía ganas de besarla, de comerme sus labios.

* * *

Bueno...ahí se termino. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que no sea repetitiva, es algo mas corto que el de "Yerterday" Si, uso el mismo método de empiece y final igual, pero la verdad, me gusto mucho como quedó.

Besos y abrazos freshkitos que con este calor... _ _ U

Sayonara!


	8. Atrapada en tu recuerdo

hI!!! como prometí, he subido, prontito el siguiente drabble de mi coleccion que cada vez se hace mas grande 8)

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews en el ultimo capitulo, los adoro, a todos vosotros, a los que no dejaron review tambien ^^

Soy feliz, completamente feliz como una perdiz porque: tengo 49 review, uno mas y **50**! muchas gracias, es un escaloncito pasado para mi, a los 100 no creo que llegue tanto, pero aun asi, gracias a todos :D Ya solo mequedan 51 almas de demonio y una de bruja ^^

**Notas:** Maka POV! seehh por fin, al final uno que no lo hice narrado por Soul.

**Disclaimer**: los personaje,s como siempre pertenecen a Atsushi Ookubo-san

**Otras notas:** Sobre el ultimo capitulo del manga de SE adore a Maka obsersionada con sus alitas ;_; mas mona ella aiishh ^^ Y kiddo es super ultra mega *¬* como dijo alguien que yo me se "POn un Kid en tu vida" Peroooo yo me quede con Soul.

Espero que les guste:

* * *

**Atrapada en tu recuerdo**

La noche ha caído hace ya muchas horas en Death City. Y lucho por dormir, pero las pesadillas inundan mis sueños.

Cuando abro los ojos, la melodía llega a mis oídos como un soplo de aire.

Escucho sus sonidos, suaves, rítmicos acompasados.

Sé quien la esta tocando, si no, no estaría tan tranquila, ni levantándome preparada para salir al salón, para escucharle... o tal vez perderme en su recuerdo.

Con mucho sigilo asio el pomo de la puerta y abro, con lentitud.

El salón está iluminado por velas, 100 velas azules que juegan con las sombras a hacer aquella estancia mas mágica.

Sus dedos bailan sobre las teclas con mucha decisión, sin vacilaciones.

Las pulsan con sutileza, y la melodía nace, volviendo a recorrer todo mi ser.

Cierro los ojos.

Dejo que mi mente viaje, que abra sus alas para perderse en el mundo del recuerdo.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, un viento inesperado a entrado por la ventana, fuerte, haciendo que la silla donde antes, segundos antes estaba sentado mi compañero caiga al suelo con ruido estrepitoso. _En aquel mueble de madera no había sentado nadie._

Volviéndome a la realidad diaria.

No hay velas, no hay sombras en la pared.

No hay melodía, porque no estas ni siquiera tú.

Vivo –un sin vivir.- ajena al presente.

Idiota –demasiado- Ilusa –También-

Que vivo anclada en el pasado. Echando una y otra vez la vista atrás, viviendo en el recuerdo de todos y cada uno de aquellos días.

Cuando estabas a mi lado.

Quisiera descubrir que todo este tiempo he vivido una larga pesadilla. Un sueño que se repite día tras día, consumiendo por dentro como una de aquellas velas azules.

Aferrada a los recuerdos de una muchacha de 15 años. Que no sabe lo que la espera en el exterior, que es ilusa a lo que el mundo la ofrece, que no entiende su alrededor. Lucha por no importarla el pasado.

_Eso_, no es posible, pero prefiero quedarme en aquellos momentos y no en esta pesadilla que cada noche me atormenta, que no logra apaciguar, ni siquiera cuando abro los ojos.

Estarás en algún lugar, rodeado de gente sin rostro que van de un lado para otro.

Y, aun nadando entre toda esa marabunta, te reconocería.

Porque no me olvidaré de ti.

-aunque eso me hace daño.- Aunque hubieran pasado 50 años y mi pelo ya no sea mas que unas briznas blancas que ondean a un viento del pasado, aunque a ti te hayan salido arrugas en los pómulos y tu pelo blanco se haya transformado en gris ceniza, _te reconocería._

Quizás, cuando me hice la idea de que no volverías y que, por mas que saliese a buscarte no te encontraría. Me di cuenta muy tarde.

Entonces ya sabia que no volverías y que te reconocería por cualquier parte del mundo.

Me dí cuenta de muchas cosas;

_Que me había quedado sola._

_Que ya no serías tu el me arropase tímidamente cuando me quedara dormida en el sofá._

_Que echaría de menos tus discusiones, buscando siempre algo para tranquilizarme._

_Que no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Que cuando quieres a una persona y dejas que se valla, le sueltas la mano, después sientes un infinito agujero en el fondo del alma. Te sientes vacía._

¿Por qué, Porque Soul?

_¿Por qué me dejaste sola? _

Entonces, vuelvo a mi cama, como un alma en pena y me sumerjo en el mundo del recuerdo. Uno, del que no quiero salir aunque cada mañana me agolpe como una maza en el estomago y tenga que vivir una cruel realidad, hundida en tus recuerdos.

* * *

¿reviews? Tomatazos?


End file.
